


JAILED

by tegoperokko



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegoperokko/pseuds/tegoperokko
Summary: Tegoshi visited Masuda in the set of their drama shooting and he had been sitting beside the director for an hour now. Masuda pulled him on a corner earlier when they had a break and asked what he was doing there, but instead of an immediate and direct answer, Tegoshi gave him a kiss, smiled at him, clenched his hands on the collar of his jacket and said, “Because it’s your birthday.”
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 9





	JAILED

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been completed since July obviously made for Masuda's birthday. It took long for me to decide whether to post this but after some minor edits, here it is.

A smile, a simple wave of his hand, a subtle flying kiss, and multiple winks. Masuda groaned silently and kept his mind focused on the scene he was acting. It was sudden, obviously unannounced – Tegoshi _visited_ Masuda in the set of their drama shooting and he had been sitting beside the director for an hour now. Masuda pulled him on a corner earlier when they had a break, asked what he was doing there, but instead of an immediate and direct answer, Tegoshi gave him a kiss, smiled at him, clenched his hands on the collar of his jacket and said, **“** Because it **’** s your birthday. **”**

Normally, any outsiders weren **’** t allowed in the set. But Tegoshi being _Tegoshi_ _,_ managed to be permitted, by the director himself, to watch their filming. He even got a pat on the back and a compliment of, **“** You **’** re such a good friend, **”** that made Tegoshi smile proudly while Masuda couldn **’** t help but grin on the term the director used, **_“_** _Friend_ ** _”_** _._

Before the wrap-up, the casts and staff surprised Masuda with a birthday cake and wished him a happy birthday; although it didn **’** t really surprise him anymore when he saw that Tegoshi was the one carrying the cake. It was either he insisted that he would be the one to make Masuda blow the candles or the staff chose that Tegoshi should do it being the one closest to Masuda who was with them.

**“** Make a wish and blow the candles. Happy birthday, Massu. **”** Tegoshi said and smiled sweetly. Masuda smiled at him, too, before he closed his eyes and did what he was told. When he opened his eyes again, he stared at Tegoshi **’** s sparkling eyes that were looking back at him with that sweet smile still pasted on his lips and blew the candles. The people clapped as the surroundings went from dimly lit to bright and the staff who came close to him congratulated him once more while Tegoshi stood by his side, still carrying the cake as Masuda thanked them.

They made their way to his dressing room once Masuda got less busy with the greetings. Tegoshi went straight to the table and placed the cake on the surface and busied himself on the pastry. With a fork on his hand, where Masuda didn **’** t know where he got it, he ate the pastry silently. Meanwhile, Masuda went behind him and wrapped his arms around Tegoshi **’** s waist; his face nuzzled at the back of Tegoshi **’** s neck.

**“** You came unannounced but I **’** m glad you **’** re here. **”** He whispered. Tegoshi giggled and turned around; feeding him a strawberry from the cake then kissed him deeply as he chewed the fruit, pulling away only when they were both out of breath and when the fruit was almost finished, courtesy of them exchanging it mouth to mouth just to eat it.

**“** I never knew to eat a strawberry this way would make it tastier, **”** Tegoshi ran his tongue on his own lips and pressed his lips again on Masuda; tasting the fruit’s juices that were left. **“** I don **’** t want to eat it in the same boring way again. **”** He added.

Masuda smirked, **“** I don **’** t mind eating it that way if it **’** s you. **”**

Tegoshi chuckled and snaked his arms around Masuda **’** s neck, then Masuda started swaying; taking Tegoshi into a slow dance without music. **“** Yuya, what do I get today? **”**

**“** Anything you want, **”** Tegoshi replied seductively.

Masuda looked at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes more and he was confident that everyone had gone home. **“** There **’** s a really nice place in the set. **”** Masuda **’** s hands wandered inside Tegoshi **’** s shirt, caressing his back. He rubbed his hands there and pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest as Tegoshi let out a soft moan and started kissing the base of Masuda **’** s neck.

**“** Where? **”** Tegoshi barely managed to ask. Masuda **’** s hands felt really good on his skin. The simple movements were enough to wake up his arousal.

**“** The jail. **”** Masuda **’** s breath hit Tegoshi **’** s ear where it tickled. Excitement filled Tegoshi from just imagining the potential kinky sex Masuda was trying to initiate and he _couldn’t_ wait. He pulled Masuda **’** s head and crashed their lips together, tongues coming in contact. **“** Let **’** s go. **”** Tegoshi murmured.

**“** Some of the staff are still outside. We have to wait until they **’** re gone. **”** Masuda answered, pulling him even closer like he wanted to be glued together. Masuda **’** s hands traveled down to Tegoshi **’** s butt on top of his jeans and touched him in a circular motion. Tegoshi could feel his cock growing into life. He ground his hips against his boyfriend, wanting to have that friction he needed but Masuda grabbed his waist and made him still. **“** We haven **’** t started yet and you already want to cum. **”** Masuda teased.

Tegoshi pulled away from Masuda, broke free from his limbs, and then started fumbling on the zipper of his pants. Masuda just watched him until he successfully unzipped the garment and he turned around, showing the curve of his ass on his boyfriend as he carefully lowered the waistband of his pants. Before it even reached his ankles, Masuda was behind him again. He placed his one hand on the top of Tegoshi **’** s underwear and his finger went up and down in the middle of Tegoshi **’** s ass cheeks before pressing it down to feel his hole from the outside. Tegoshi moaned and grabbed Masuda **’** s wrist for support.

**“** I said I want you in jail, **”** Masuda muttered but his finger didn **’** t stop teasing Tegoshi **’** s hole.

**“** I want you now. **”** Tegoshi demanded, eyes close; his legs trembling. Masuda made him stand up straight. Luckily, Tegoshi was wearing an oversized shirt that reached down to the half of his thighs. Masuda commanded him to stay where he was as he went to the door to check if there were still people in the set. He smiled to himself when he saw no one and called Tegoshi – with a smile on Masuda’s lips, he took his hand and guided Tegoshi out of the dressing room.

Tegoshi didn **’** t bother wearing his pants back. He just picked it up from the floor and had his boyfriend pull him to wherever he wanted to go.

They were walking fast, still hand in hand as they both think how a hundred meters seemed so far. Along the way, Tegoshi would sometimes tug on his boyfriend **’** s neck and kiss whatever part of his face he could reach.

It took another minute of walking that almost made both of them lose patience. Masuda hurriedly opened the jail, pulled Tegoshi inside, and almost pushed him against the bars in an almost slamming manner. Masuda kissed him ferociously, hungrily. His hands were on the metal bars, caging Tegoshi inside. He moved his knee to the middle of Tegoshi, pressing against his arousal as Tegoshi arched his back, whimpering against Masuda **’** s mouth, desiring for more.

Tegoshi tugged on the shoulders of his boyfriend **’** s jacket which Masuda quickly got and doffed the clothing. He didn **’** t waste any time and also removed his shirt, rendering him half-naked and he saw Tegoshi bit his lower lip upon seeing his boyfriend **’** s bare chest. He didn **’** t get to stare at it for long, though. Because the next thing he knew, Masuda was already kneeling in front of him, lowering his underwear, letting Tegoshi’s cock sprung to freedom.

Masuda wrapped a hand on Tegoshi **’** s cock and pumped it, and then gave the head an experimental lick. As a reaction, Tegoshi **’** s hands yanked on Masuda **’** s hair, pulling his head so that he could take on his cock deeper. The action took Tegoshi to ecstasy. Tegoshi knew he should be the one pleasuring his because it was his birthday, but he couldn’t concentrate. Masuda was giving him thousands of sensations. The pleasure his body was feeling made him ask for more as if he was a sex-starved woman begging to be fucked and licked at the same time until he exploded, he didn **’** t want Masuda to stop. He felt Masuda lifting one of his legs and placing it over his shoulder; taking the other the same way he did at the first. Tegoshi gripped on the bars tightly as his legs crossed on Masuda **’** s back at the same time he thrust his hips. His cock slid in and out of Masuda **’** s mouth and it was the sexiest thing Tegoshi had ever seen in his entire life. It was not every day that he got to see everything clearly. Most of the time, Tegoshi would be too busy closing his eyes and moaning on the gratification Masuda was giving him. But not today; it may be hard but he was doing his best in forcing his eyes to be open for a scene that would surely engrave in his memory.

Moments after, the tension started to build up within Tegoshi, he rocked his hips faster and rougher to attain that feeling that he knew would make him lose his mind. He felt a hand squeezing on his balls lightly, adding to the pleasure and making Tegoshi moan loudly, his voice echoing inside the whole confinement room, and it didn **’** t take long before he felt he was nearing his release. Tegoshi was whimpering, moaning, almost crying when he reached his peak, and exploding all of his seeds inside his boyfriend **’** s mouth. He held Masuda **’** s head in place until he stopped shaking.

When Tegoshi thought he could handle himself and not stumble on the floor, he got down from Masuda **’** s shoulder. He saw Masuda **’** s lips fastened together and a stray drop of semen on the side of his mouth. Just from the sight, Tegoshi felt his body become hot again. He bent over his still kneeling boyfriend and smiled frivolously as he brought out his tongue and licked his own semen. His lips automatically found Masuda **’** s lips after, Tegoshi kissed him and tried to open his mouth but Masuda won **’** t let him.

**“** You haven **’** t swallowed it yet? **”** Tegoshi asked, amused. Masuda shook his head. He probably just realized the kind of substance that he let in his mouth. Masuda never swallowed Tegoshi **’** s semen because it was gross, according to the man himself. Tegoshi would just laugh at him every time Masuda would say that with emphasis. It may be gross but Tegoshi liked swallowing his boyfriend **’** s cum whenever he blew him so he just couldn’t agree easily.

**“** Open your mouth. **”** Tegoshi said and kissed him again. His tongue licked Masuda **’** s closed lips repeatedly until he felt him open his mouth and welcomed Tegoshi **’** s tongue. Tegoshi probed his tongue inside his boyfriend **’** s mouth; tasting his own cum together with Masuda **’** s saliva. Both of Tegoshi **’** s hands threaded on Masuda **’** s hair again, pulling his face closer, tongues playing on each other **’** s mouths, kissing sloppily until it became bedraggled. Tegoshi **’** s cum smeared messily around their mouths but none of them cared. They pulled apart only to gasp for air and then Tegoshi came back to him quickly, licking his cum from Masuda **’** s chin up to his lower lip and back to his boyfriend **’** s mouth again. They didn **’** t kiss for long this time, though. Masuda pushed him back and made him turn around; instructing him to bend forward so he could have easier access to Tegoshi’s ass.

**“** Spread your legs wider. Open up for me, Yuya. **”** Masuda said while touching the cheeks of his ass and giving light kisses on the flesh. Tegoshi obliged quickly before Masuda gave his ass a tight squeeze and then parted them sideways to reveal his entrance. Tegoshi moaned when he felt the cold wind brushed through the inner parts of his ass and his hole twitched with the anticipation of Masuda **’** s next action.

Tegoshi didn **’** t wait too long. He felt Masuda **’** s slick finger on the rim his hole, moving in a circular motion before it slowly entered him, starting to prepare him for penetration. Tegoshi leaned his head against the metal and moaned when Masuda added his second finger. The way his long fingers move inside Tegoshi filled him. They curled inside him, brushed against his tight walls, and made his cock twitch and leak. Masuda fingered him until he was stretched and ready for the real one.

Tegoshi was too weak to move when Masuda removed his fingers inside him. He could only protest to have them back as soon as possible but Masuda didn **’** t listen, so he took the liberty to touch his own hole instead and as Masuda removed his pants, Tegoshi pushed two of his small fingers inside him. He shifted his position so he could go deeper where he wanted to be touched and felt; as a result, his cock was pressed against the cold bars of the jail that made him jolt at first but ended up slowly thrusting his hips against it because it also brought him different feeling of ecstasy when the head of his cock was pressed on the metal. He did it for a few minutes; pleasuring his hole and cock at the same time never felt that good, at least not whenever he masturbated. Maybe it was because of the place and the kinkiness of the sex they were having or maybe he was just so induced in lust as of the moment. But whatever it was, Tegoshi was aroused twice as would have been on a normal basis.

Just when Tegoshi barely hit the spot inside him, Masuda harshly pulled out his fingers and shoved his hand away and made him go back to his position before he started touching himself. Masuda pressed his cock on his hole and both of them moaned in unison. He slowly entered, making sure that Tegoshi wasn **’** t a bit hurt.

Masuda was panting heavily when his length had fully entered Tegoshi while the latter was moaning and muttering countless, **_“_** _Oh,_ _god._ ** _”_** and **_“_** _You feel so good inside me._ ** _”_** Masuda’s initial plan was to wait for Tegoshi until he got used to his size like what he did every time they had sex but Tegoshi was impatient and almost instantly commanded him to move. Tegoshi was feeling it more that day, moving his hips to meet his boyfriend **’** s thrusts, mumbling incoherent words, and not letting go from the bars of the jail.

**“** Massu, Massu, **”** Tegoshi cried. **“** Deeper, baby, harder. _Ah_ _,_ touch me. **”**

Masuda’s hand crept under Tegoshi **’** s shirt, taking one of his nipples on his thumb and index fingers, pinching and pressing on it while the other went from the back of Tegoshi **’** s hips to his leaking cock. He aimed for the balls, touching his pleasure spots and Tegoshi moaned out of control. His cock needed and wanted another release but Masuda **’** s hand on his balls made him feel good that he wanted to hold out for a little bit longer, too. It was crazy. The sensations made him lose all his power to concentrate on feeling each pleasure. His body felt like it was being electrified.

When he couldn **’** t take it anymore, Tegoshi’s hand travel down on his genital and took Masuda **’** s hand, placing it to where it should be; his cock. Masuda gave it good attention. He went from fast pumping to slow, purposely not letting Tegoshi reach his second climax just yet.

Masuda **’** s movements became faster and rougher. Their bodies were slapping and echoing inside the whole room. **“** I **’** m about to cum. **”** Masuda moaned at the same moment he pumped Tegoshi **’** s cock faster. Few more thrusts and Masuda came inside of him as Tegoshi exploded for the second time on Masuda **’** s hand.

They were catching their breaths when they were done, fatigue taking over their muscles. Masuda slid out of Tegoshi and made him turn around to face him. Masuda smiled at him and leaned to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He brushed back Tegoshi **’** s wet hair and wipe his sweat using his shirt before landing a soft kiss on his forehead.

**“** Thank you. It **’** s the best birthday gift. **”** Masuda told him softly. Tegoshi closed his eyes and hugged his boyfriend; feeling incredibly happy and satisfied, **“** Happy birthday, love. **”**

**FIN.**


End file.
